Episode Twelve: A Pathway to Darkness
' Wolf: "What do you have to demonstrate? Be quick. I have other meetings to attend to." Amber Scientist: "Terribly sorry, sir. We promise that this invention will surely result in Team Amber's goal to take over the world." ' Amber Scientist #2: "We give you the PokéDNA Replicator." Wolf: "Hmm. You have my full attention." Amber Scientist: "Sir, with this machine, we can replicate any Pokémon's DNA sequence and make an exact copy of that Pokémon. These copies will only follow orders give by designated Amber Trainers, sir." Wolf: "How sure are you that it will work?" Amber Scientist: "Bring in the first test subject!" ' Wolf: "You decided to use a Venusaur?" Amber Scientist #3: "Yes, sir. Venusaur is a massive Pokémon, allowing the replicator the perfect chance to copy a large Pokémon's DNA sequence." ' Amber Scientist: "Begin replication sequence." ' Venusaur: *Painful screeching* Amber Scientist #2: "Increase fluctuation power to nine, please." ' Amber Scientist: "Excellent. Transfer all DNA data to the coder." ' Amber Scientist #3: "Sir, I present you with Dark Venusaur." Wolf: *Walking up to it and patting its head* "Dark Venusaur. Excellent. This project has gained some headway since its starting two years ago. I am very pleased with the results." Amber Scientist: "Thank you, sir. We're working on mobile replicator rifles that can copy the DNA sequence and make the copy in the field all within a few seconds. But, the portable versions are becoming stubborn in their ability to handle large quantities of DNA data." Wolf: "I will improve Project Amber's budget, then. So long as this research comes to world domination, it doesn't matter how much money goes into it. Keep up the good work and your usefulness won't succeed in expiring." All: *Bowing as he walks by them* "Yes, sir. We'll get right to work." ' Arthur: "It's obvious that there is quite a power difference. But, stranger things have happened." Holly: "You ready over there, Zane?!" Zane: "Ready!" *Looking down at Axew* "You ready, Axew?" Axew: "Axew!" (Yeah!) Holly: "Let's win this, Tyranitar! Flamethrower!" Zane: "Axew, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!" ' Holly: "Wow. Axew's really strong. Tyranitar, Brick Break!" Zane: "Dragon Claw, Axew! Go!" ' Zane: "Axew!" Holly: "Maybe this match-up wasn't the best, Zane." Zane: "No way! Axew, get up! I believe in your strength! I know you can win this!" ' Zane: "Alright! Way to go, Axew!" Holly: "Well, I'm shocked. I didn't expect Axew's small frame to be able to manage such a powerful attack. You've definitely raised Axew well." Zane: "Thanks. Axew, use your Dragon Rush!" Holly: "Mega Punch, Tyranitar!" ' Arthur: "Axew lost. Tyranitar and Holly are the winners." Holly: *Running and hugging Tyranitar* "We did it! Another victory!" Zane: *Walking to Axew and picking it up* "You did a great job out there, Axew. I promise to help you get stronger. For now, take as long of a rest as you need." ' Holly: "You and Axew have a fighting spirit that I don't normally see in a lot of other Trainers. They're usually so strict with their Pokémon that they forget that they're partners." Zane: "I would never treat Axew just like another Pokémon in my team. Axew and I have been through thick and thin together. I would never treat any of the Pokémon that I catch like others would. All of my Pokémon mean the world to me." Holly: "Just as I thought. You are really sweet when it comes to Pokémon. I had no doubts about it." Zane: "Thanks. And you and Tyranitar are the best team to fight against for sure." Holly: "Thanks." Arthur: *Standing up* "Alright. What's say we get some dinner started?" All: "Yeah!" ' Zane: "Ah, another great meal. You're a really great cook, Arthur." Holly: "I have to admit, I've never tasted food like this before. It's really tasty." Arthur: "Glad you like it." ' Holly: "Why are there so many travelers this far out?" Zane: "I know that symbol from somewhere. Amy, Arthur, you remember seeing that fire symbol before?" Amy: "Yeah. It's printed on all of Team Amber's stuff." Holly: "Team Amber? Who are they?" Zane: "They're a bunch of bad guys that try to steal Pokémon from their Trainers." Amy: "Why would Team Amber be all the way out here?" Zane: *Standing up* "I'm not sure, but I know that they're up to no good. We've gotta follow them and stop them before they do anything to hurt anymore Pokémon, and their Trainers." All: *Standing up* "Right." ' Zane: "Those crates have some kind of weird technology in them." Holly: "There's gotta be a way inside without getting noticed, right?" Zane: "I'll get some help from the air." *Taking out a Pokéball and tossing it into the air* "Swablu, I need your help." ' Zane: "Swablu, I need you to fly over that base and look around for that might be important." ' Zane: "Anything important?" Swablu: *Excited chirping* Zane: *Sighs* "I should've remembered that Swablu doesn't speak English. I have no clue what it's saying." Arthur: "Hey Zane, I think Swablu might be helpful in another way..." Zane: "What do you mean?" Arthur: "Every Pokédex comes with a live feed video camera that can be transmitted to other connected Pokédex's systems. If I tie my Pokédex onto Swablu, then link all of our Pokédex's to it, we can have a flying camera spy in the air." Amy: "That's a great idea, Arthur." ' Arthur: "There. Now we can keep an eye on where they are without even being spotted." Zane: "Perfect. So, how do we get inside to check out what was in those trucks?" Amy: "Maybe some kind of distraction?" Holly: "If it's a distraction that you're looking for, I can handle that." ' Holly: "Okay Tyranitar, I want you to get through these gates and cause as much chaos as you can. Do whatever it takes." Tyranitar: *Nods and growls* ' Zane: "Great. Now we can get in while Tyranitar distracts the staff. Let's go." ' Zane: "That Tyranitar is really strong." Arthur: "Sure is. Come on. I saw the feed of those workers carrying whatever was in those trucks to that warehouse over there." ' Zane: "What do you think it is?" Amy: "Looks like some kind of dangerous machine." Arthur: "I remember this research from my dad's team back home. It's a completed PokéDNA Replication machine." Zane: "A what?" Arthur: "It's a machine that can replicate any Pokémon's DNA sequence, and make an exact copy of that Pokémon." Zane: "Woah. That sounds pretty cool." Arthur: "My dad back in Ardis City first constructed the idea and first working prototype of it. But, one day, his research was stolen. Now I know by who." Amy: "What should we do with it?" Arthur: "We have to destroy it." Zane: "That thing is huge, though. How can we break it?" Arthur: "I think there should be a service hatch that houses all of the primary controls inside it. All we'd need to do after that is fry its circuits from there." Zane: "Right." ' Zane: "Wow. That all looks really complicated. Luckily, I've got my handyman right here." *Brings out a Pokéball* ' Oshawott: "Osha, Oshawott!" (Hi, hello master!) Zane: "Oshawott, you think use could use Water Gun on these wires to short it out?" Oshawott: *Looking at the wiring. Nods* "Wott." (Sure.) ' Zane: "Alright. We did it." ???: "Not so fast, children." ' Zane: "Who are you?" ???: *Smiles* "You can address me as Wolf for right now. I'm am the leader of Team Amber." Amy: "The leader?" Wolf: "Yes. I must say that you four are quite resourceful. Using a great distraction like a rampaging Tyranitar to distract the staff, allowing you access into the warehouse to disable this PokéDNA Replicator machine. Well done." Zane: "Sorry to burst your bubble, but that machine's out of order for good." Wolf: *Chuckling* Zane: "What's so funny?" Wolf: "My dear boy. You'd think that we would only have one of these machines with us? We've made a total of twenty of them, shipping them all across the globe to further the research." Holly: "Just what are you planning to do with these machines?" Wolf: "I doubt any of you would understand. For now, let's just say that world domination is within out grasp. I do hope you've enjoyed your stay in our facility, because now it's time for you all to leave." Zane: "Leave? Make us." Wolf: *Smiling* "Gladly." *Tosses a Pokéball* "Bronzong, remove these parasites from our facility, please." ' Zane's Pokédex: "Bronzong, the Bronze Bell Pokémon. One slept for over 2,000 years, until it was accidentally awakened at a construction site." Zane: "Doesn't matter. Oshawott, Water Gun!" ' Wolf: "Bronzong, use Protect." ' Wolf: "Bronzong, use Psychic." ' Zane: "Oshawott, return!" ' Amber Worker: "Sir, are you alright?" Wolf: *Brushing his suit off* "Yes. Thanks to Bronzong, everything is on schedule. Those kids might pose a threat later on, but, for right now, they can be left alone." ' Zane: "We made it out." Arthur: "Yeah. That Bronzong is really strong." Amy: "So, what do we do about those other machines?" Arthur: "We don't have the means to travel across the world and shutdown each of the machines. For now, we'll just have to keep going until they decide on their next move. No matter how much that makes me angry." Zane: *Standing up* "We can't let Team Amber get away with this plot of theirs. But Arthur's right. We can't run around the world and destroy the remaining machines. All we can do is head to Crescent City and continue on after that." All: "Right!" '''(End) 'Major events' *Zane is revealed to have obtained a Swablu.